


In Dark Eyes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean loses control. Can he fix it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Dean..Dean.wake up.”

 

“Dammit Sam, what?!” Sam took a deep breath, knowing after he said this he couldn’t take it back.

 

“Dean, I have to talk to you.”

 

“Sammy, you didn’t think to maybe do this when I was awake.”

 

“No…I umm, just got the courage.”

 

Dean was getting worried. ‘Is Sam keeping something from me?’ ‘Does he know?’ ‘Okay Dean. Just calm the hell down’ 

“Yeah sure Sammy, shoot”

 

Sam took in another breath; he thought he would never let out. 

“Dean, I..I think I'm in love with you.” In a way Sam felt relived, that didn’t last very long before he felt scared. Dean wasn’t saying anything, and he wished he could take it back. 

 

“Sam, you know I love you. You’re my brother.”

 

“No, dammit Dean, you know what I mean. I know…I know it’s wrong, but I can’t ignore it anymore.”

 

“Sam, I can’t…..I can’t talk about this now.” Sam sighed. He knew Dean would react this way. He knew. So why did he ever say anything in the first place? Sam walked back over to his bed, flopped down; and fell asleep.

 

The Next morning, Dean was already in the shower when Sam woke up. The sound of the water turning on woke him up. He knew Dean would be in there a while. Sam looked at the bathroom door, making sure it wasn’t open. When he was sure he was “safe”, he tucked himself under the covers; and began to pull down his boxers. 

 

He began thinking of Dean. His smirk, How hot he is when he’s serious and hunting, his beautiful green eyes, the way he says Sammy, How he looks with his shirt of. Smelling him, biting him, sucking his whole body leaving bruises to let the world know he was HIS… Before Sam realized, he was stroking himself.

 

Wishing it was Dean there touching him. He was too wrapped up in his fantasy to hear Dean turn the water off.

Dean stepped out of the shower. He heard panting through the bathroom door. He pressed his ear to the door quietly. He became rock hard at what he heard. “GOD Dean more, harder!!”

 

Dean slid down the door, listening to Sam. He began stroking his shaft, rubbing his thumb at the tip, slightly digging his nail in the slit. He started whispering. “Sammy, love you so much.” He continued listening to Sam through the door. His panting becoming louder, and desperate. Dean started moving his hand faster and faster. They both screamed at the same time, Dean heard Sam, but Sam was too wrapped up in his orgasm to notice Dean. 

 

Dean stepped out of the bathroom when he was sure Sam was composed. With just a towel on his waist. Sam couldn’t help but stare at him. His beautiful big brother, who he was in love with. Who didn’t love him back. Dean dressed quietly with a ‘morning’ somewhere in the middle. “Hey Sammy, wanna go out tonight, find a bar or somthin?” 

 

Sam knew Dean would never talk about what he said. “Sure Dean.” They had just finished a hunt, and decided to take a break for a couple days. After all, Kris Warren was paying for the hotel room. They both got ready, then headed out. They reached the bar. That’s one thing dean was thankful for. A bar in every town. 

 

They walked in, Dean immediately caught the eye of a small blonde with big breasts. Surprisingly Dean wasn’t interested. Sam noticed that Dean didn’t take more than one look at the girl. They sat down at the bar, It was an awkward silence neither of them cared to admit. “Hey Sammy, I was thinking about looking for a case tonight, we’ve had a good break, but I’m startin to get antsy” 

 

“Sure Dean” Dean looked at Sam. “Dude what’s your problem?!” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. “Nothing.” 

 

“Alright dude, whatever.” Dean got up and walked over to the blonde who had her creepy eye on him. He began smiling and talking. Sam was getting mad. He wasn’t going to tell Dean what was wrong with him, like he would care anyway. ‘He doesn’t feel the same anyway.’

 

Sam got up and walked over to play pool. A guy came up behind Sam and whispered in his ear. He knew it wasn’t Dean. He turned around to see a fit guy with green eyes and short hair…just like Dean. He smiled and nodded when the guy asked him to go back to his house with him. If Dean wouldn’t acknowledge him, he would be with someone who looked like Dean. 

 

Dean saw them leaving, with the guys paws all over Sam. HIS Sammy!! He charged across the bar, leaving his blonde bimbo before she could blink. He wanted to catch Sam before he walked outside. Dean grabbed Sam’s arm. Sam looked at him like he was crazy. “Sam, we’re leaving, NOW!” 

 

“No Dean, What the fuck?” Dean glared at Sam, then turned to practically drag him out of the bar. “Dean, what the fuck is your problem?!” Dean didn’t answer, but he opened the passenger door of the impala motioning for Sam to get in. “I’m not going back Dean.” The guy that had been hitting on Sam walked out of the bar, most likely looking for Sam. 

 

“Look man, he said he doesn’t want to go with you…I think you should just go before this get’s ugly.” Dean turned to the man, knowing he could tear him a new one. “Dude, you don’t want to get involved, trust me.” His eyes blown with anger. “HE DOESN’T WANT TO GO WITH YOU, HE WANTS TO COME WITH ME!” 

 

Dean charged at the guy and knocked him out with one clean hit. “DEAN! What’s your fucking problem!!? You AREN’T allowed to do this!!!” “SAM, shut up and get in the car, NOW!” Sam was so mad he could cry. “NO!” 

“Look Sam, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice.” 

 

Sam huffed and got into the car. Dean sped away, planning on what he was going to do. “Dean, are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Dean glared over at Sam, his eyes burning into Sam’s. He looked back at the road, driving faster. “DEAN!” 

“Shut up” Dean growled.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the hotel, Dean looked at Sam, then got out of the car. Sam fallowed. Sam walked in the hotel room to find Dean staring at him. “Dean, what the hell was that.” Before he knew what happened Dean was pinning him against the wall. He kissed him rough and hard. “Dean, STOP!”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “No Sammy, you wanted this, you’re getting it!” He raised his hands and ripped Sam’s shirt, the buttons hitting the floor. “Please Dean, Please stop.” 

 

“Shut up Sam, just shut up.” He yanked Sam’s belt off, and his pants down. Sam was fighting as hard as he could, but he was no match for Dean’s strength. He lifted Sam up off the ground. His hands pinned Sam’s to the wall, making his wrists bruise from the pressure. 

“Dean PLEASE!!! STOP!”

 

Without any warning, Dean pushed inside Sam. No lube or a heads up. Sam yelled out in pain, tears dripping down his face. He could barley breathe to speak. “Dean…pll..please Dean stop. Dean was too lost in the moment to hear Sam’s cries. He was thrusting hard and fast.”God Sammy, so tight”. 

 

Dean was biting and sucking at every part of Sam he could reach, leaving violent bruises. Sam was still pleading with Dean to stop, but he was as hard as a rock. Dean was thrusting right into his prostate. A few moments later, Dean was cumming. His face muffled in Sam’s neck Growling. 

 

“God I love you so much Sammy” Sam came next, gripping tightly to Dean’s back; leaving bloody scratches. The other hand pulling Dean’s hair. 

 

Dean realized what he'd done. He kept Sam still for a moment, to kiss Sam's cheek and forehead. "So sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry." Dean never thought he would let his feelings get this bad, but seeing that insect with his hands all over Sam; and Sam allowing it. He snapped.

 

Dean lowered Sam slowly, now realizing the pain his brother was in. Sam carefully slid down the wall. He sat there for a minute, not saying a word; and trying not to put to much pressure right on his ass. Dean sat down next to him, listening to him cry. He kissed Sam’s wrists carefully. “Sammy….I don’t…..God..”

 

Sam had his eyes closed. “It’s….it’s okay."

 

Dean started to cry, not believing after all this time of protecting his brother, he let a fit of jealousy take him over. He knew then that denying his feelings for Sam was not the right way to go. He continued to kiss Sam all over. Sam didn't push him away. Dean was Licking away Sam’s tears. “God Sammy, I’m so sorry." 

 

"I went way too far, I never meant to hurt you. Sam looked up, eyes soaked and red from crying. “It’s alright Dean, I know you didn’t mean to.” Dean all but carried Sam to the bed. “Hey Sammy, you wanna take a bath or somethin?” Sam didn’t look at him. “No, it’s alright. I’m alright” 

 

Dean settled himself next to Sam on the bed. Wrapping his arm around his baby brother, he kissed his neck. He didn’t let go that night, not once. 

The Next morning, Sam was up and in the shower before Dean woke. Dean couldn’t believe he didn’t wake up when Sam got out of bed. He heard the water shut off, and Sam came out of the bathroom in just a towel. 

 

When he saw that Dean was awake, he stopped in the middle of the doorway. “Morning.” Sam said with a slight smile. Dean took a deep breath. “Morning Sammy. How ya feelin?” 

 

“Fine, why?”

 

 

Sam got dressed quietly. “Hey dude, maybe we should take a longer vacation.” Dean said with a smile. The most sincere smile Sam has ever seen. “Sure, but why?” “I don’t know Sammy, I just think we need more time off.” Sam sat down and opened his laptop. “Sure, sounds good.”

 

He was trying to think of something to do, but couldn’t stop thinking about last night. He loved Dean, he did; but the Dean he saw last night scared him. He was glad that Dean had finally admitted his feelings for him, but he was still feeling uneasy about the situation. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped. He never jumped, and he hunted the scariest things in the world. Dean practically whispered. “Hey….Sammy, it’s okay” 

 

“Oh no Dean, It’s fine; I just didn’t hear you get up.” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. “Sammy, can we talk?” 

 

“Sure Dean, what about?” Dean sighed deeply. “Sammy, I thought I was the one who pretends nothing happens.” 

 

“Dean, I just, I don’t know….It’s fine..okay….I Just don’t feel like talking.” 

 

“Sammy, please, I can’t lose you.” “I’m not going anywhere dean….I love you too much.”

 

“I love you too..so much.”

 

“Dean, you scared me, you scared the crap outa me.”

 

“God Sammy I know, I am so sorry.” Dean cupped Sam’s face gently, as if he would break if he touched him wrong. Sam jumped at the slightest touch. “Please don’t be afraid of me Sam, please.” “Just relax, I won’t EVER hurt you again.” 

 

Sam relaxed into Dean’s kiss. Dean slid his hand up Sam’s shirt. Sam was still a little jumpy, but he couldn’t help but melt into Dean’s touch. “Sammy, I’ll take care of you. I Promise.” Dean lifted Sam’s shirt over his head, looking at his chest and neck where the bruises were still red and bloody. 

 

He kissed every one as gently as he could. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, and lowered him onto his back on the bed. Sam hesitated at first, but saw in Dean’s eyes he was safe. Dean was kissing him, and it felt amazing. Before Sam knew what happened, they were both naked and hard. “God Sammy, you’re so beautiful.” 

 

Dean captured Sam’s mouth again. He began stroking Sam’s shaft. A low growl emerged from Sam’s throat. Dean was nipping at Sam’s lip, not enough to hurt, just enough for Sam to want more. Dean Lowered himself onto Sam’s leaking cock. No lube. Just as he did to Sam. He winced in pain.

 

Between his panting, Sam opened his eyes sharply. “DEAN!! What are you doing?” 

 

“I promised..I would take care of you..and that I would NEVER hurt you again.” 

 

“No, Dean, you don’t have to….” Dean cut him off by slamming down, Sam all the way inside him. “OH GOD! DEAN!” Sam gripped Dean's hips, and managed to flip Dean on his back, slamming into him. Over, and over; and over. He didn’t know how fast he could move until now. “Fuck Sammy.” 

 

Sam’s arms began to shake, but he held up. “Oh GOD, Dean I’m gonna……FUCK!” 

 

“Come on, Come for me baby.” 

 

Sam saw white, coming inside his brother. Dean fallowed shortly after, coming between him and his brother. Sam collapsed on his brother, and Dean didn’t care. He wanted Sam as close to him as he could get. “Sam…I love you, so much.” 

 

“I love you too Dean.” Sam snuggled next to his brother. “I really am sorry Sammy.” 

 

“I know Dean, It’s okay. You scared me is all, It didn’t really hurt.” 

 

“There’s no excuse for what I did..I can’t believe that was me…I hurt you..I never EVER hurt you.” 

 

“Dean..Is this…it?...I mean…..” “No Sammy, I can’t….live without touching you.” Sam smiled and kissed his brother on the neck, slightly biting. “Night Dean, I love you.” 

 

“Love you too baby.”


End file.
